


A Lovely Family

by xo_cora



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Family, M!preg, M/M, Middle!Niall, Sex, Spanking, oldest!Louis, youngest!harry, ziam parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_cora/pseuds/xo_cora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam Malik-Payne have been married for twenty-four years. They've had some rough times, but the really great times have made up for them. It took eight years for them to have their first child, Louis. Louis is sixteen and he likes to test authority. He doesn't like rules and he'd made that very obvious from the day he was born. Their second child was born four years later. Niall, who is twelve, is the shyest member of the family. He doesn't like loud noises or being in public places. He has social anxiety and he see's a therapist for it. Harry is the youngest at three. He's funny and charming and really friendly. He has an open heart and mind. He'll trust anyone, which can get him in a bit of trouble.</p>
<p>The Malik-Payne family maybe a little crazy at times, and they may fight some, but one thing will never change. They love each other no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my story. I'm just experimenting with this story and if people actually like it, I might continue it. Leave your comments and suggestion. I love constructive criticism. :)

The mornings in the Malik-Payne household was always hectic. Everyone was rushing around to get ready and eat breakfast. There was never a day when they were on time for anything. Even if Liam set his alarm an hour earlier to get Harry up and make breakfast.

 

This morning was no different. Liam was rushing around the kitchen. Trying to entertain Harry and scramble eggs at the same time was not an easy task.

 

“Okay, babe. What are we going to do with you this morning,” Liam asked his smiley baby. Harry was such a fun little guy all the time.

 

“Tickles! Tickles!” Harry yelled. He alway woke his brother Louis up with tickles. “Down, Daddy.”  

 

Liam sighed and looked at Harry, “I’ve got to finish the eggs, then we’ll go tickle your brother,” he said. Liam knew Louis wouldn’t want to wake up, but even he couldn’t say “no” to Harry. Harry nodded and continued to eat the Cheerios Liam left out for him.

 

When the eggs were done, Liam turned the burner off and walked over to Harry. “Alright, my little bug, let’s go wake up Louis,” he said as he grabbed him out of the high chair.

 

“Tickles!” Harry shouted excitedly as Liam carried him up the stairs and into Louis’ room. Louis looked so peaceful when he slept, Liam almost felt bad about letting Harry wake him up like this. Nonetheless, Liam set Harry on the bed and let him wake Louis up with tickles.

 

Harry started jumping on the bed and Louis. Louis was a heavy sleeper and he didn’t start waking up until Harry had begun to tickle his sides. “Lou! Wakey time. Up! Up!” Harry yelled as Louis’s eyes started to open.

 

“Mm, hi baby monster,” Louis said, his voice a little grovely from sleep. He put his arms around Harry’s tiny body and held him close. “How’s my favorite three year old?” Louis asked before he kissed the top of Harry’s head.

 

“I’m awesome!” Harry was a yeller. He yelled, screamed, and said everything loudly. He didn’t care what it was, it was just loud. Harry smiled up at Louis and attacked his face with kisses. “Lou, I’m so happy you’re awake. Happy Harry.”

 

Louis returned the kisses and got out of bed with Harry on his hip, “Morning, Dad,” he said as he passed Liam. Liam nodded and followed them down stairs.

 

“So, Louis, do you have anything exciting planned for today?”

 

“Other than school? Not a damn thing,” he shrugged. Louis didn’t like people, they annoyed him to then end of the earth. He had a few friends, but his parents rarely let him hang out with them. Claiming they weren’t good influences.

 

“Language, Louis. Harry is a very impressionable baby, and we don’t want him to say those kind of words. Now, you need to go get dressed. I’ve got to wake up Niall and Papa. Take Harry with you.” Liam was a very punctual and firm person. Had everything planned out. He made his way back up stairs and into Niall’s room. He wasn’t very surprised to see that Niall was already awake and dressed. “Hi, buddy. You ready for school?” Liam asked and gave his son a kiss to the cheek. The Malik-Payne’s were very affectionate.

 

Niall nodded once and smiled at his father, “Yeah, I’m ready, Daddy. Is breakfast finished?”

 

“There are eggs and toast down stairs. Make sure to not get any jelly on your shirt and don’t spill your juice.” Liam sent him on his way to the kitchen and walked over to his bedroom. Zayn was the biggest fan of sleep Liam had met. “Zayn, time to get up, we’ve got to get the kids to school in thirty minutes. I don’t want to be late today,” he stated as he gently shook Zayn.

 

Zayn groaned and stretched a bit as he woke up, “Morning, love. You look beautiful today,” he told Liam and pecked his husbands lips.

 

Liam returned the kiss and smiled, “Thank you. Now, up.”

 

Zayn laughed and got out of bed. The couple walked downstairs and into the kitchen. All three of the kids were sat at the table - well, Harry was in his high chair - eating breakfast. “We might be on time today,” Liam said excitedly. “Louis, hand over the coffee,” he said as he passed Louis on his way to the sink. Louis reluctantly gave Zayn his mug and poured himself some orange juice.

 

“Sorry, bud. No caffeine for you.” Zayn said and took a drink of the coffee Louis gave him.

 

“Which is totally unfair,” Louis groaned and threw a bit of egg at Liam.

 

“Louis. Stop. We are not doing this right now. Pick the egg off the floor and go wait by the door,” Liam instructed calmly.

 

Louis just groaned and did as he was told. “Dad, we’re going to be late,” Niall said.

Liam sighed and nodded, “Zayn can you take them today? I’ve got to calm down and...yeah.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take them. Niall get your stuff, bud.” Zayn walked over and kissed Liam’s cheek. “Don’t stress so much. I’ll see you after work, okay?”

 

Liam nodded and pressed his body against his husband, “Okay. I love you.”

 

“Papa! Come on, we’re late,” Louis shouted.

 

“I’m coming. Get in the car.” Zayn winked at Liam and kissed him once more. He kissed the top of Harry’s head on the way out.

  
The Malik-Payne’s were always late, no matter how hard they tried not to be.


End file.
